


Bound and Determined

by quellthefire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 18 year old Peter Parker, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM, Ball Gag, Big Daddy Energy Tony Stark, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Domme Natasha, Fluffy Ending, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Kink, M/M, Non-Con Roleplay, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter falls in love, Peter gets surprised with a fantasy come true, Praise Kink, Quentin Beck is not a nice man, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rigger Tony, Rope Bondage, Rope Bunny hopeful Peter, Rope Suspension, Starker Endgame, Steve/Bucky/Sam beating scene- it's super hot I swear, Suspension, The AU in which Peter turns 18 and goes to a kinky play party, Thorki- incest roleplay, Tony is Pepper's PA at Potts Industries, tied to the bed, wrist and ankle restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: “Personal policy of mine,” Tony explained. “I don’t play with fresh meat. It’s not fair to me, and it’s certainly not fair to you. I started it when I was first getting into rigging, had one too many newbies panic when they were all trussed up. So I make it a rule to never be someone’s first. It’s a shame though. You really would be gorgeous in my signature colors.”Peter is attending his very first Kinky Play Party now that he's just turned 18. He doesn't know what he's expecting, but it's certainly not Tony, rope artist extraordinaire. After getting turned down, he's desperate for the affection of Quentin Beck, but he has no clue just how bad Beck's intentions are.Featuring an extended Steve/Bucky/Sam impact play and mind games scene, brief Thorki (incest roleplay), and fluffy Starker endgame.





	1. Confirmation of Admission

**Author's Note:**

> This work is truly my baby, so much of this is based in my own experiences within the kink community, both good and bad. I have really fond memories of that time in my life, and I hope you have a great time reading this!
> 
> The main story (11,000+ words) is finished, but I'll be writing stand-alone smut scenes to add after all the main story chapters have been posted. I originally intended to post this chapter by chapter on a schedule, but I'm impatient as fuck and want to get y'all to the good stuff. More of the completed chapters to be posted at a later date.

Peter glanced at the printout he’d hastily stuffed into his pocket. 

It was crumpled and already beginning to fray at the folds. He’d probably pulled it out about 30 times on the short subway ride over. 

He read the printed words from the email again, as if they might have changed within the 20 seconds since he’d looked at it before. 

_“Confirmation of Admission:_

_New York Kink Society Play Party_

_Friday August 30th, 2019_

_Doors open at 8 pm, Play from 8:30pm- 2 am._

_200 Park Avenue, New York, NY 10166, Floor 26_

_Legal Name: Peter Parker_

_Chosen Name for Event: Peter_

_Background Check: Passed_

_Date of Birth: 08/27/2001_

_Entry Number: 028_

_When you arrive please have your Photo ID ready to confirm your identity. All phones must be silenced and put away, absolutely no photos or video allowed.” _

There was a link to the rest of the party’s rules, all pretty standard stuff about consent, negotiating scenes, and the group’s privacy policy.

Peter assumed it was standard, at least. He’d never been to an event like this before.

Hell, he’d never even done any of the stuff he expected to see tonight.

Sure, he’d spent plenty of hours on porn sites watching all manner of scenes, and he’d spent so much time fantasizing about finding a strong handsome guy to have his way with him, but he hadn’t actually gotten around to doing any of those things.

It’s not like he really had an opportunity to, anyway. 

He and Harley had broken up at the end of last year, and while Harley was a sweet guy, he had made it abundantly clear that he had no interest in anything beyond basic making out and blowjobs. 

Peter didn’t mind that, really. He had liked the way Harley kissed, liked the feel of Harley’s wet mouth around his cock even more, but he could still feel the heat of shame when he thought about his judgmental expression after he’d admitted some of his fantasies.

They had been quite tame, all things considered, but in the agonizing moments after he confessed to what he wanted, Harley had stopped kissing his neck and pushed him away, leaving him ashamed and still desperate for release. 

Things had gone downhill pretty shortly after that. 

Peter had wanted to try to make things work, but it’s kind of hard to continue a relationship when you get hot and heavy at the idea of your boyfriend spanking you and putting a collar on you, and he looks queasy at the very idea.

So Peter had been single all senior year, and he’d put his time and energy into getting into MIT. Somehow he’d managed to score a mostly full ride. He had no clue how he’d managed to actually pull that off, but May was over the moon and wouldn’t stop bragging about how smart her nephew was.

And now he was graduated from high school, and he’d just turned 18 and college didn’t start for another week.

So he’d begged Michelle to come along as moral support. She’d rolled her eyes, which was to be expected, and said, “Fine, but you’re paying for the entry fee and the subway, and I swear to god, Parker, if I get 50 Shades of Murdered then I’m coming back as a sexy ghost to haunt the fuck out of you. And not in the fun, Patrick Swayze kinda way, hell no. I’m gonna fully go on The Conjuring on your ass.”

Peter had just laughed and shoved the bowl of popcorn in her hands and settled onto the couch to watch tv for the night.

He’d briefly considered telling Ned, but somehow, he knew Ned wouldn’t understand. They were best friends, had been for years, but this wasn’t the kind of thing they could talk about. Besides, he was still starry-eyed over Betty Brant and Peter didn’t want to hear about another one of their daily makeout sessions. He loved Ned, but MJ was the safer bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this first chapter was painfully short, but be patient, it gets really good. And filthy. It's worth it, promise


	2. Denial of Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just wants to use the buddy system

Th night had finally come, and Michelle texted him just as he was leaving the apartment to meet up with her. 

_>>> Sry Pete. My dad finally saw my AP Math score and went ballistic. I tried telling him it doesn’t even matter because I got the full ride to Sarah Lawrence, but he said I’m grounded until I leave for school on Wednesday. _

_<<< Oh. Uhm. That sucks. Can you at least text me tonight?_

_>>> Probably not :( He keeps talking about this being a “family bonding opportunity” and “making memories before I’m an hour away in lesbian paradise.” You’ll be okay on your own, right? You’ll be careful?_

_<<< Ouch. Sounds like a fun-filled night. And yeah, I’m always careful. Don’t worry about me. Just try not to piss him off any more than you already have._

_>>> Oh Peter, you know I can’t make any promises ;)_

Peter slipped his phone back into his pocket and glanced a look into the hallway mirror. He had no clue how to dress, but he hoped that jeans and a plain t-shirt wouldn’t be too out of place. It’s all he had, really.

So he’d made his way to the subway, scanned his MetroCard, and got on the right train. He pulled out the piece of paper he’d hastily printed off when May was cooking dinner for them, reading through the details.

Peter had made up a lie about a double feature movie night with Michelle, Ned, and Betty. He had felt a little guilty for it, but Ned and Betty were actually going to it, and they’d invited Pete and Michelle, so it wasn’t a complete lie, right?

May, distracted with the sauce on the stove that was starting to bubble over, nodded and said, “Sure, hon, let me know if you need money for snacks,” and Peter had run off to print the email out. 

It had all the information he needed to find the party, and he knew he’d need to present it for entry. He’d memorized it already but it made him feel better to look it over, to double check that everything was correct.

But he’d shoved it back in his pocket, made sure he had his wallet and ID, and tried to calm himself down. 

It wasn’t working so great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short and sweet one setting up the main action. Hang in there, the next update is about to get steamier ;)


	3. Pluck Your Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Peter, so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domme Nat is... whew! I'll just leave it at that

The train arrived at his stop as he was checking the time on his phone, and he got off, hurrying up the subway steps and into the open street. 

He knew exactly where to go, it was a big skyscraper owned by Potts Industries, but he knew they rented out some of their events space floors for special events, which is probably how this group had ended up in such a high profile space. 

Still, he queued up his maps app and followed the directions, nervous about showing up late.

When he got the building, a cheery blonde receptionist greeted him and asked if he was here for the Charity Gala. 

Peter blinked, not sure how to respond. He couldn’t exactly say, “No, I’m here for the kinky sex party,” so he mumbled, “Uhm, it said to go to floor 26?”

The receptionist nodded warmly and pointed to the sleek silver doors a couple of feet away. 

“Have fun! I hope you raise lots of money for the narwhals!”

Peter took shaky steps towards the elevator, confused and unsure. He punched the number 26 on the wall display and waited for the doors to close.

Just as he was wondering what the fuck he was doing here, I mean, really, what was he doing here? He was barely 18, had no experience with any of this, and he wasn’t even sure he was at the right place now, an elegant pale hand caught the door just before closing.

He looked up to see a gorgeous red-haired woman, probably in her early 30’s, step in.

As the doors closed, she took off her long jacket to reveal a slinky black catsuit. It was shiny and rubbery, and she gave Peter a wink as she caught him staring.

“Narwhals this time? God, I wonder if they’ll ever catch on to how ridiculous these fake charity causes are getting. Thank God for soundproofed event spaces, am I right?” She looked to Pete for confirmation. 

He nodded, head feeling a bit cloudy, and stuttered out, “Y-yes, ma’am.”

She smiled in approval, something sinful yet curious in her expression. “You’re all nerves, baby boy. You must be new, I think you’ll do quite well with us if you’re that polite out of scene.”  
“T-thanks, Miss.” His heart was racing and he didn’t know if he was using the right words, but he’d seen enough porn to know that’s what guys usually called their Dommes, so he hoped it would suffice.

“You’re a cute one. What’s your name?” She moved closer to him, obviously aware of the scant room between them.

“Peter, my name’s Peter, Miss.” He knew he was shaking a little, but tried to straighten up as best as he could.

The redhead smiled, a little more kindly this time. “Well Peter, I’m Mistress Natasha, I’m glad you decided to join us tonight. I do hope you’ll sit in on a scene with me, it would be so deliciously fun to break you. Though... I get the feeling I may not be quite what you’re looking for.” She cast a look up and down his body, as if sizing him up. “No, I think Steve or Tony might be more up your alley, yes?”

Peter didn’t know who either of those people were, but it wasn’t lost on him that she’d only listed men’s names. “Yes, ma’am, I think you’re right.”

She nodded once more, a smugness settling onto her ruby red lips. “I thought so. Well, do be a dear and stop by my room if you feel adventurous. It’s not often we get such pretty little flowers. Don’t let too many people pluck your petals tonight, Peter. It can be overwhelming your first time.”

The doors slid open with barely a whisper of noise, and Peter followed Natasha out into the floor’s lobby, which was dimmed just enough to set the mood.

He spotted a man in a purple t-shirt with a close cropped mohawk sitting at a long table full of papers and badges.

“Hi baby,” Natasha said with ease, she clearly knew the man well, and kissed him on each cheek before accepting her entry pass and slipping through the closed door ahead of them.

It was eerily quiet again when the door snicked closed. 

Peter had expected to still hear the thumping music, or at least some chatter from the party goers, but the sound proofing Natasha had mentioned must have been really effective.

He walked up to the table, and pulled out his ID and the folded paper, hands shaking as he handed it to the man,

His badge read “Clint, Staff” on it, and he glanced up at Peter, clearly trying to appraise if he was old enough to be attending.  
He studied the paper and Peter’s ID, and finally said, “3 days ago huh? Man, you kids are starting young these days,” He shook his head with a laugh. “Back when we first started organizing this, we were lucky to get someone under 40, now it’s practically all 30s and below, but 3 days past 18 is a record. Congrats, Peter, they’re gonna have a field day with you in there.” He laughed again and handed Peter his items back, along with a badge that Peter clipped to his shirt.

“Good luck kid, you’re gonna be popular for sure,” Clint called out as he opened the door, and Peter was assaulted with the low pounding bass of the music.


	4. Philia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorki, though brief

It was even darker in here, but he could see people milling about, most of them chatting as they sipped on drinks. There were maybe 50 people here so far, but the space was so big and spread out, with little rooms that he figured were set aside for scenes. 

He had no clue how many people would end up here tonight, but he assumed it would probably into the hundreds.

He noticed an area for personal items, and kicked off his shoes, since it seemed like most everyone else already had. 

Peter stood awkwardly near the doorway, unsure of where to go next, trying to take in everything around him.

He was clearly the youngest there. Clint was right, most of the party attendees looked to be in their mid 20s or 30s, with a handful of older guests as well.

Peter eventually decided to wander around the main room, poking his head into the open scene rooms to catch glimpses of the play that was just starting up. 

The first room was full of pillows and looked warm and cheery compared to the main hall. There were a couple of observers watching as two men kissed. 

One of them was broad chested and well-muscled, flowing blonde hair that had intricate braids running through out. The other was more slender, tall, but his muscles were lean. He had dark curly hair that he kept tucking behind his ear as he leaned over the other man, kissing and nipping at his neck. It was disappointingly tame, Peter thought.

Just as he was turning to leave, he heard of them call the other “brother” and his eyebrows shot up. 

They certainly didn’t look related. Maybe this was part of the scene? Peter continued standing in the doorway with the other party guests, watching as the two men undressed and started fucking. It was tender, and made Peter wish he had someone to caress him as gently as the blonde man touched the other one while thrusting deep into him. It was fascinating, Peter now thought. He’d seen plenty of porn where two guys were rough and degrading to each other. But watching these two, Thor and Loki, he thought he heard one of the onlookers whisper to their friend, watching these two was a revelation to Peter.

They were so sweet with each other, like the other might break if they didn’t take things slow. It was mesmerizing to watch each slow, purposeful thrust and the little noises that escaped each of them as they reacted to every movement and sensation.

He heard them use the word brother a few more times, and he assumed that was a roleplay thing, but the more he watched them, he wasn’t certain. It was as if they truly believed the words they spoke, and Peter didn’t know how to feel about that possibility.

He watched for a few minutes longer, but eventually his eyes were drawn to a scene that was just starting up, and he wandered over to find out more.


	5. Mindgames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impact Play and Mind Games.
> 
> Whiffleball Bats. 
> 
> It makes sense, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters, and was directly based on some scenes I did years ago.

In this new scene Peter had stumbled across, there were two men standing over another, who was on his knees, head bowed.

The submissive man was naked and smaller in statue, with deep brown skin and close cropped hair. He was still as the two men slowly circled him, caressing his bare chest and leisurely choosing their toys from an impressive arrangement. He shivered with each touch, though out of anticipation or being cold Peter wasn’t sure.

Peter had never seen so many implements at once. His brain was quick to identify the paddles and crops, but there were items he didn’t recognize, and some that he’d never thought to use for kinky purposes. There were paint brushes, and rubber bands, and even what looked like a whiffleball bat. It made him giggle to think about the day-glow green toy bat being a sex toy, but he was intrigued.

One of the men had dirty blonde hair and a beard. He was beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. In way that wasn’t humanly possible. He looked like some kind of Greek god, carved from marble, but his expression was kind and inviting

Peter noticed the way his muscles shifted under his tight blue t-shirt, and the way his jeans were slung low on his hips, enough that Peter could see the clearly defined v leading down from his abs.The blonde man bent down to press a kiss to the kneeling man’s forehead, and shot a smirk at his companion, who had finally decided on a crop.

The man with the crop was equally built, with long dark wavy hair that hid his face when he looked down. Peter thought he caught a glimpse of metal between his shirt sleeve and his leather gloved hands. He seemed darker, more moody and mercurial. It was interesting to see the differences in their personality and looks. The moon to the blonde man’s sun. He might have been Eastern European? Peter wasn’t sure.

They gave a quick introduction to the eager crowd, which had nearly tripled in size since Peter wandered over a minute or two ago. Steve, the blonde, explained that he and Bucky had been prepping for this scene for weeks, and that they were excited to have such a willing sub to play with. Sam, was apparently his name. They’d done a handful of scenes together in the past, but this would be their first public one, Steve said.

He continued on, telling the onlookers that they wanted to play with the boundaries of sensation overload and bouncing between hurting and comforting. Bucky picked up a knife and examined it, adding, “This is going to start out simple and get very intense, very fast, so if you’re not a fan of beatings and mind games, this isn’t for you. You’ve been warned.”

A couple of people wandered away, but most stayed, looking excited and hungry to watch the action unfold.

Peter had no clue what was about to happen, but he was sure he wouldn’t be prepared for it.

The two men, Bucky and Steve apparently, circled Sam, Steve kneeled down to whisper in his ear, and Sam visibly shivered, nodding and leaning into Steve’s touch. 

Steve continued to whisper, stroking his face, guiding him into a position on all fours, petting him and giving praise in affectionate, hushed tones. Just when Peter had forgotten about Bucky being a part of the scene, he struck Sam hard and fast, the sound of the crop hitting his ass cheek rang through the chatter of the crowd, silencing those who’d been growing restless.

Sam let out a surprised yelp, and Bucky struck him again, even harder, and he looked to Steve for comfort, but Steve’s only answer was a sharp slap to the face that made both Sam and Peter gasp in confusion. 

Peter watched as Sam tried to get up, to crawl out of the position Steve had bent him into, but he was stopped with a boot on the back of his neck. 

Bucky’s boot. A well worn military style boot that firmly pressed down until his face was touching the cold cement floor. He shook slightly, but didn’t try to get up again.

Steve laughed then, kneeling down once more to press kisses onto Sam’s temple, and just as Sam seemed to relax a little, Steve began clipping clothespins to his chest, down his stomach and even on his ass

Sam whimpered, but stayed still, clearly wanting to be good for the two of them as Bucky began stroking Sam’s hard cock slow and teasingly while Steve adjusted the clothespins. He was thoughtful about the placement, as if viewing it from an artist’s perspective. 

Peter could see how badly Sam wanted more. How much he was aching to come, how deeply he was fighting against himself to not pump into Bucky’s lazy strokes, desperate for release. 

Peter could imagine what it would be like to be in Sam’s place, how overstimulating it must be. How good each touch would feel in comparison to the painful strikes and blows. How the two different sensations would heighten each other, would make the pain more bearable and the tenderness excruciating. 

It was thrilling to watch, and to imagine being the subject of their brutality. He could feel himself getting hard, and didn’t know how to feel about that. Sure, he’d jerked off to plenty of fucked up things. But that was porn. He knew half of it was fake, and the rest was acting. 

But this, this was real, underneath the thin veil of roleplay. This was visceral. He could smell the sweat and desire on Sam’s skin, could hear each hit connect as it happened right in front of him, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

Peter shifted, attempting to adjust himself into a more comfortable position without drawing attention to himself. Besides, the tenting in his tight pants was causing an unpleasant amount of pressure.

As Steve went to select a new implement, Bucky increased his pace on Sam’s cock to a brutal speed, eliciting whines and moans, and Peter could feel himself getting harder than he’d been in a long time.

And just like that, Bucky released Sam’s cock, grinning as the sub groaned in frustration, shaking from the effort to not rub himself. 

Bucky let out a tsk sound, shaking his head playfully.

The implication was clear. If Sam touched himself or either of them without permission then the punishments he was receiving would be so much worse. 

Peter watched in fascination as Steve and Bucky used all manner of items to spank and hit Sam. sometimes they’d connect with a clothespin that would go flying off his body, eliciting a whine of sharp pain as his flesh was suddenly released from the dull pressure of each clothespin.

They ramped up the intensity, laughing and taunting as they beat Sam, who acted as if he was trying to fight back now, but Peter assumed it was part of the role play as well. 

Every time Sam lifted an arm or hand to block a blow, Bucky would tsk again, and hit him that much harder, clearly trying to teach him a lesson.

It was brutal, violent in a way that Peter had only seen in porn, and it was sexy as hell. This was so much better than he could have ever imagined.

He loved watching the way Steve and Bucky mocked Sam, joked about how they’d make him cry before long.

And they were right, after only a couple more minutes of this, tears were streaming down Sam’s face. 

Bucky threw insults as Steve wiped away his tears sweetly, pausing to lick at his wet cheeks before doling out another stinging slap to his face. 

It was disorienting and mean and Peter loved every minute of it. Loved how one minute they’d be cracking jokes about what they were going to do next to Sam, and then the next minute Steve would offer false comfort to Sam as Bucky struck him again and again with his hand, or a paddle, or a bamboo cane.

Sam’s ass was dark purple, with even more bruises blooming on his sweaty skin. It looked excruciating, but he was clearly enjoying it now, the adrenaline turning each vicious strike into pleasure.

“And now, for the grand finale!” Steve called out, a childlike grin on his face as he picked up the whiffleball bat and handed it to Bucky. “Bucky here is going to see how many hits our dear sweet Sam here can take until he begs him to stop. My bet’s on not that many.” He gave a wink to the crowd, and everyone who had been watching cheered, eager to watch what happened next.

Steve got Sam back into his all-fours position, stroking his face and neck as Bucky began hit after hit on his oversensitive ass. “Count for us, baby,” Steve instructed, and Sam gasped out each number following Bucky’s thudding hits. 

It was kind of ridiculous, seeing Bucky so gleefully striking Sam with the toy bat, but the depravity of it all, combined with that day-glow green made Peter laugh. What the fuck even was his life right now?

The crowd was clearly enjoying it just as much as the performers, counting under their breaths along with Sam, eyes fixed on the minute reactions he made with each blow.

“S-seven,” Sam stuttered out, wincing and trying to catch his breath.

“Eight, eight!” he gasped, clearly having a hard time focusing on what number they were on.

By 15, tears were streaming down his cheeks once more, and by 23 he was frantically tapping on Steve’s thigh, clearly signalling that he couldn’t take anymore.

Bucky stopped immediately, kneeled down to gather Sam in his arms, and kissed him, rocking him, gently rubbing the spots he’d hit the most, all traces of his ruthlessness vanished.

Steve thanked the crowd, who clapped and began to disperse, and gathered up a blanket and a bottle of water, returning to comfort Sam.

Peter caught a good look at Sam’s face. He looked spacy and half-delirious, clearly high off the pain and mind games. Bucky wiped away his tears, soothing him and looking so smitten with the man he held. 

Sam didn’t even seem aware of the gentle words they spoke about how good he was, how he’d done so well and made them proud.

Subspace, Peter thought.

He’d heard about it. Seen it a handful of times in videos, but this a whole other level of it. Sam looked sleepy and blissed out, Steve and Bucky still soothing him and telling him he was a good boy, the best boy ever.

It made Peter ache a little. He wanted to be that happy. Wanted to see how much he could endure without breaking. Wanted the reward of adrenaline bliss and soft touches to comfort him after all that pain. Wanted to be loved the way Steve and Bucky clearly loved Sam.

He wandered away from the three, wanting to give them space and privacy.


	6. Personal Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally meets Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Tony's ropework to look something like Fred Kyrel's shibari. Please look him up if you're not familiar with his work. It's beautiful and I'm a huge fan of [this particular piece](http://lab-zine.com/media/pageflip/pages/issue6/issue6-31.jpg).
> 
> So excited for you all to read this chapter!

As Peter made his way through the throng of people, he noticed a pretty woman who was walking in the opposite direction towards him, clothed in only red and gold rope, which had been knotted and tied in a gorgeous, intricate fashion. 

Peter had seen Shibari online. Usually it was used to string up subs in suspension harnesses, or they were hogtied and incapable of moving. 

But this, this was art. It was like clothing, if you could get past the fact that the woman was naked underneath the scant rope. 

It was thoughtful, intentional. The design was purposefully asymmetric, almost like a Celtic knot in some places, with long strands of the vibrant crimson and gold rope running along long stretches of her body. 

She caught Peter staring and gave him a wink, saying. “You look like you’ve seen the face of God, little boy.”

Peter stammered out, “I… no, I mean yes, I mean I wasn’t meaning to stare! Cause that’s rude, obviously. But that, that rope work is amazing. I mean, not that you’re not also amazing to look at, I mean look at you, you’re beautiful. But I don’t swing that way, sorry. So I was just admiring the rope…” His cheeks were growing hot and he felt a little dizzy. 

She just laughed and rumpled his hair. “Aren’t you the cutest? You should go see Tony.” She nodded over her shoulder, to another alcove of a room that had a large gathering. “He’s the genius behind this design and most of the other rope work you’ll see tonight.” She gave him a sweet smile, and started walking away, before calling out behind her, “Tell him Wanda sent you.”

He nodded and called out “Uhm, thanks rope lady!” cringing immediately at how embarrassing he sounded. 

She giggled and went to join her friends, leaving Peter feeling mortified. 

After a few long moments of mentally chastising himself for being an idiot, he eventually worked up the nerve to take her advice and check out the room this Tony guy had claimed. 

Tony. 

The name sounded familiar. 

Had Natasha mentioned that name in the elevator? 

Tony. Tony and Steve, right?

He had to assume that the Steve she was talking about was the blonde man he’d just watched. And she was completely right about Steve being his type. All-American looks and a beautiful body belied his propensity for inflicting pain on those willing and eager to accept it. 

He could only imagine what this Tony guy was like. Would he be equally buff and classically handsome?

He crossed the distance to what he assumed was Tony’s room, peering to see through the gathered crowd. 

There were hushed whispers and giggles as they watched the man, Tony surely, tie up another man, who sighed and complained under his breath whenever Tony showed off, thwipping the rope through the air, making a grand show of how he wove the cords over and under each other. 

“Rhodey-bear. Be a doll and do a half turn again.” He gave the man a quick kiss on the cheek and a pat on the ass.

The other man just rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. 

Tony made short work of creating a series of interlocking knots exposing diamonds of his abs and chest. 

He joked with the crowd, interacting with them just as much as this Rhodey-bear guy. 

He was handsome for sure. 

Not in the way Steve was though.

No, he was shorter, somewhere between leanness and stockiness that looked good on him. He was clearly comfortable in his own skin, confident in his good looks. 

He wore his beard carefully manicured in a way that would make others look ridiculous, but was sexy on him. His glasses were thick and peculiar, more like a piece of modern art than a functional set of eyewear. For some reason Peter found himself studying Tony’s glasses, intrigued by how unusual they were.

His fingers were thin and deft, like a pianist’s and Peter was entranced at how effortlessly they worked through complex knots and loops. 

Tony gave off a Daddy energy like Peter had never expected, and he swore his mouth was practically watering at the idea of being in the other man’s position. He ached to be caressed and turned this way and that way as Tony decorated his body, made Peter a shrine to his genius work. 

Peter wondered what it would feel like to be confined by those red and gold ropes. It looked secure but not uncomfortable. 

Safe. It looked like it felt like a firm hug. 

Peter desperately wanted to feel the rope drag across his skin as Tony trussed him up like a present for everyone here to see. 

“I swear this is the last time I let you rope me into being a model for you, Tony, pun most certainly not intended. I’m supposed to meet up with Carol after this.”

Tony patted him on his cheek and said “There, there, sad puppy. I know you don’t hate it as much as you like to pretend you do in front of the crowd. Otherwise you wouldn’t say that literally every time I ask you to be a rope bunny for me. Besides Rhodey,” he continued, putting the finishing touches on the decorative torso harness, “You honestly think Carol won’t devour you once she sees how well my work shows off your muscles?”

Rhodey sighed in a way that made it obvious he’d endured Tony’s antics for years, but didn’t dispute his words. 

“Ta-da!” Tony said smugly, and Peter craned his neck to get a better look at the finished product.

It was gorgeous of course. Somehow Tony had managed to create an almost ombre effect of yellow transitioning to red down the length of Rhodey’s torso. He looked incredible, and Tony was clearly proud of his work. 

“Now go find your girl and thank me later, honey-bear!” Tony said gleefully, giving him a playful ass spank as the other man began to move through the parting crowd. 

Tony clapped his hands together, almost like a child who was being given a gift, and addressed the crowd. “Now who’s going to volunteer to be my next willing victim?”

Peter didn’t think it through. Didn’t even quite realize what he was saying as he stepped forward into the front of the crowd, raising a shaking hand and called out. “Me! Please pick me.”

Tony looked at him, and a shiver went down his spine. Tony had rich velvety brown eyes that quirked up in surprise at Peter’s offer. 

“A very willing participant apparently, come up here, let me get a good look at you,” Tony responded. 

He wormed his way through the rest of the people, hands shaking and mind racing. 

_Holy fuck, what the fuck am I doing?_ He thought to himself.

But Tony just waved him forward and grasped onto his elbows, holding Peter out at arm’s length as he studied his body and then his face. 

“Well aren’t you just a delight? What’s your name, sweetheart?” His smile was naughty but with an underlying kindness that made Peter fall a little bit more for Tony. 

“Peter, sir. My name is Peter.”

“Look at you, Peter. You’re trembling, like a scared little spider afraid he’s about to be stepped on. Well don’t worry, Peter, you’re safe in my hands.”

And then Tony winked. honest-to-god winked at Peter, and Peter could feel his heart flutter, the sound around them drowning into whote noise, and he blinked dumbly in response. 

Tony gave him an appraising look. “Is this your first time, dumpling?” 

Peter nodded, gulping and afraid if he tried to speak he wouldn’t get the words out right. 

“Thought so,” Tony sighed. “You don’t look old enough to even be here. You probably just turned 18, right?”

Another silent nod in response, and he could feel Tony caress his arm, before patting him gently and releasing him. 

“That’s a shame cause you’d look so pretty all tied up in my ropes, baby boy.”

Peter felt a swell of panic rise up in his throat. “What? What do you mean?” The words came out high and fast, and he flushed with shame at how obvious he was. 

“Personal policy of mine,” Tony explained. “I don’t play with fresh meat. It’s not fair to me, and it’s certainly not fair to you. I started it when I was first getting into rigging, had one too many newbies panic when they were all trussed up. So I make it a rule to never be someone’s first. It’s a shame though. You really would be gorgeous in my signature colors.” And Tony genuinely looked disappointed, which only made Peter feel worse, for letting him down. 

“No! No! I’m not that new. Please, I can handle it, I promise. Please tie me up!” He knew he sounded desperate, but he was past caring. This night has been so much better than he had ever expected and he didn’t want things to turn sour. 

“Sorry, come back to me when you’ve got a little more experience under your belt. I’ll be waiting.” He gave Peter another wink before turning to the crowd to find another participant, making it clear he was done with their conversation. 

Peter felt numb. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he clenched his jaw to stop them from falling.

He stumbled back, feeling shocked and mortified. 

Why the hell had he done that? Tony had immediately spotted how green he was, how inexperienced he was. And now everyone else here knew. 

Even in a crowd full of people just as kinky as him, if not more, he couldn’t get someone to want to play with him. 

_You’re such an idiot,_ he told himself under his breath as he darted through the onlookers, desperate to find a quiet corner to hole up in. He could feel himself beginning to shake, dreading the ugly tears that would surely follow. 

He needed to find somewhere to calm down long enough that he could get the fuck out of here without arousing too much concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I'm mean. It's about to get a whole lot worse for Peter before it gets better, but it's so worth it, promise!


	7. All The Words Were Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets comforted, in more ways than one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded sooner than I planned, for @cagestark, who bribed me with a non-existent fiver and their supposedly existent sanity. Thanks for loving this story so much, you're amazing. 
> 
> I'm a slut for people who ask nicely, just be careful what you wish for, cause in this chapter shit gets bad for our gorgeous little Peter.
> 
> This is where the non-con/intended rape and choking content warnings come into action. You've been warned.

Peter pawed at his eyes, as if applying enough pressure could keep the tears from streaming down his face. 

He felt the same white hot shame that he’d experienced when Harley had tried to hide the disgust he felt about Peter’s desires. Harley had done his best to seem supportive, but he couldn’t mask the flickers of revulsion at what Peter was asking of him.

_Fuck this, fuck everything and everyone._

He collected himself enough to find an unused alcove of a room that was dimly lit. He plopped down on some pillows laid across the floor, not even caring that strangers had probably fucked on them. A lot of strangers, given the number of attendees and the frequency of these parties. 

Peter took some deep breaths, tried to calm his breathing and his heartbeat. _This was a dumb idea. Of course no one wants to play with a kid who’s barely 18._

Peter focused on the way the carpet beneath his hands felt, identified each individual sensation as he felt it, let it ground him and calm him, just the way Dr. Cho had taught him. She’d probably laugh her ass off if she knew her therapy techniques for coming down from a panic attack were being employed in such an unconventional space. 

He could feel his anxiety softening, the edges not quite so sharp. _God, Michelle is gonna laugh so hard when I tell her about the awful night she missed out on,_ he thought.

MJ... he should text her to see if she was faring any better tonight, given the sudden grounding and enforced family time.

He pulled out his phone to message her, when a voice from above caught his attention.

“That wasn’t very nice of him, was it?” 

He looked up from the screen to see a man standing over him, chestnut brown hair combed back and a rugged beard that looked good on his handsome features. He looked like a younger, lumberjack version of Tony, and it made Peter’s heart clench to be reminded again of everything that just happened.

“What? Uhm, yeah, that was… embarrassing,” Peter finished lamely.

The man gave him a big smile, and said, “He doesn’t deserve you, anyway. Tony’s a big showoff. Got an ego the size of this building. He wouldn’t have treated you right, Peter.”

“How, how do you know my name?” A flare of panic rose up in his gut, and he stumbled to his feet, eyes wide in concern.

The older man grinned and put out his hands, as if to calm an animal. “Hey, chill out. I heard you tell Tony. I was passing by and happened to see the whole thing. Plus, you’re wearing a name tag,” he said, pointing to the name badge that was clipped to his shirt. 

“Oh, oh.” Peter felt dumb and knew a blush was creeping into his cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you of being creepy or whatever. It’s just that it’s my first time and I don’t know anybody here, and I somehow forgot about this.” He thumbed at the plastic edge of the tag, averting his eyes from the man’s intense gaze.

“I’m Quentin, by the way, if that makes this seem less creepy.” He pointed at his own name badge, and stepped ever so slightly closer to Peter.

Peter forced himself to take a better look at the man. He was handsome in a sharp edges kind of way, his eyes were too small and his eyebrows and mouth too prominent, but somehow it worked together as a cohesive, attractive face. 

Quentin gave him a look up and down, clearly checking him out, and his blush deepened for an entirely different reason now.

“You just turned 18 right?” Quentin licked his lips, a subconscious movement that caught Peter’s eye.

“Yeah, three days ago,” Peter said quietly, not knowing where Quentin was going with this.

“Mmmm. I could tell. I can always identify the jailbait.” His voice had gone rich and smooth now, like he was really into the idea. “Besides, you’re too young and pretty for that washed up idiot. You deserve someone who isn’t afraid to get his hands dirty teaching you how to fuck. Showing you just how good pain can feel if you fully give yourself over to someone.”

Peter could feel his mouth going dry, didn’t know how to respond, so he just nodded, and Quentin seemed to take that as an invitation to move closer, very nearly pressing him into the wall behind him.

“You that, babe? Like the idea of your Daddy showing you how to be a good little cumslut? Wanna be a good boy for Daddy?”

The words were all right, were things Peter had fantasized over and over about hearing whispered in his ear as his nameless, faceless fantasy boyfriend fucked into him slow and steady. But this was weird, right? Too fast, too familiar. He’d literally just met this guy, didn’t know anything about him besides his first name, if that even was his actual name. 

This was weird, but part of him didn’t care. Didn’t care that this was suddenly moving too quick, didn’t give a fuck that somewhere in the depths of his brain there were alarm bells sounding. This guy wanted him. Wanted to fuck him and have Peter call him Daddy and yeah, he was a little uncomfortable with how close this stranger was, but this was the first person tonight who’d really wanted him, and that felt good.

He wanted so desperately to be desired, to make a guy so crazy for him that they couldn’t handle how much they needed him. And here was Quentin, a sexy, older man, offering him exactly that. How could he say no?

So he nodded eagerly, a panting gasp escaping his mouth as Quentin closed the distance between them, roughly kissing him and pressing him hard up against the wall.

It wasn’t the best kiss Peter had ever had, but he’d only ever kissed one boy, so he didn’t have much room for comparison. And besides, he could feel Quentin’s cock pressing hard up against his leg.

And yeah, it was a little painful how much Quentin was grinding against him, like he might have a bruise from the pressure of the other man’s erection pressed against him, but that just meant Quentin wanted him bad. And that made him feel good. Or at least good-adjacent. 

So he let Quentin kiss him roughly, relaxed into his forceful grip and let himself experience all that this man had to offer. 

Quentin seemed to like how pliant Peter was, the more he let his body go limp, the more Quentin seemed to want Peter. 

Quentin finally broke the harsh kiss, leaving Peter gasping for air not so much from the pleasure of it, as actually struggling to breathe after so many moments deprived from oxygen. His head swam and he cleared his throat, attempting to collect his thoughts.

But Quentin was nuzzling into his neck, nipping and biting. Maybe a little too hard, but this was a BDSM play party, so he was supposed to rough, right?

“Say you’ll come home with me, babe. Say you’ll let me fuck you until you can’t take it anymore and then let me fuck you some more. You want that, yeah? Want me to have my way with your ruined little asshole? You’ll let me take your virginity, yeah?”

Peter tried to break free of his touch. “I’m not a--”

“Shh, babe. For me, you’re a virgin, right? Never been fucked before? God, that’s so hot. I wanna ruin you and leave you out to dry. Wanna make you beg for my cock you little virgin whore. I’m gonna ruin you. You’re mine now.”

Peter’s mouth felt dry. This should have been what he wanted. This was what he came here for, right? To find a hot older guy to play with and fuck. This should have felt right.

He shoved back those thoughts and tried to lean into the fantasy Quentin was creating. “Uhm, yeah, I’m such a slutty little virgin for you, Daddy.” The words felt hollow and fake as he spoke them, but Quentin didn’t seem to notice.

He grasped onto Peter’s neck and pressed hard as he licked his cheeks, and Peter felt even dizzier. It was getting hard to breathe now.

“So you’ll come back with me, babe? Let me have my way with your tiny virgin asshole? I’ve been watching you all night. Knew I had to have you the minute I laid eyes on your pretty little face. Couldn’t resist you. And I know you want it too. Know you want to ride my big fat cock like the dirty little slut you are.” Quentin seemed really into the idea, and Peter didn’t want to disappoint him, didn’t want to be turned away for a second time tonight. “You’re so hungry for my cum, aren’t you, you greedy boy? Want me to fill you up? God, you’re so young, I bet you’d do anything I tell you to.”

“Yeah? I guess? But, I mean, I’m not supposed to be out too late.”

“Shhh,” Quentin said as he pressed down harder on Peter’s throat. “You’re Daddy’s good boy, aren’t you? You don’t want to disappoint Daddy, do you?”

“No, I mean yeah, I’ll be good for you. Uhm, that’s kind of starting to hurt, like a lot,” Peter gasped out. 

“Bad boys don’t get to breathe, Peter,” Quentin taunted.

“I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want, promise! Just maybe don’t hold on so tightly, please?” His voice sounded ragged and hoarse now, and as much as he wanted Quentin to like him, he didn’t want it like this. “Please let me breathe?”

Quentin gave him a mean smile that struck panic in his veins, “No, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet.” He pressed down even harder, and Peter didn’t know what the fuck was going on but the fact that he didn’t want this was crystal clear in his mind.

“Please, please let me go, that hurts! It really hurts! Please, uhm, red. Red! Pineapple, aardvark, red! Please stop, red! ” Peter was scared now, well and truly scared. He frantically tried to remember all the popular safewords he’d read about, tapped on Quentin’s hand over and over again like he’d seen Sam do when he’d had too much. 

Quentin just laughed and told him no once more.

“What the FUCK do you think you’re doing, Beck?” The words rang out loud and clear, cut through Peter’s panicked state and his eyes darted to see Steve and Bucky looming in the doorway.

Quentin released him, letting him sag against the wall, gasping for air. His muscles were aching and he was sure he’d have bruises for days from the amount of pressure Quentin had put on his throat. It was tender as he gently poked it, and it hurt to take deep breaths.

“Hey, c’mon, we were just doing a scene, weren’t we Petey?” He looked jovially over to Peter, who had begun to shake a little, too afraid to say the wrong thing.

“Like hell you were,” Steve said angrily.

Bucky scoffed and added, “We heard the kid safeword. He kept calling it, kept trying to get you to stop, and you said no.”

“Repeatedly,” Steve said.

“Guys, no need to get your panties in a twist. My sub and I were just doing a consensual non-consent scene. I can see how it would look bad, but we were just having fun, right babe?” He shot a glare at Peter, as if to warn that if he didn’t agree with him vocally and enthusiastically that there’d be hell to pay.

“Uhm, actually…” The words stalled out as he spoke them, fear rising in his gut. He didn’t want to be left alone with this guy. But he was cornered and didn’t know how to get away. 

“That’s exactly what I thought,” Steve replied, shouldering past Quentin, who was abruptly grabbed by Bucky and hauled off, away from Peter. 

Steve crouched down to meet his eye line, but kept his distance, as though Peter was a wild animal that might startle and run off.

“You okay there kid? Jesus, what am I saying? Of course you’re not okay. You just got half-choked to death by that creep. Is it alright if I take a look at your neck? I promise I won’t do anything you’re not 100% okay with.” Steve’s expression was so kind as he spoke, so gentle and sweet and Peter wanted to cry from how nice this stranger was being.

He nodded, lifting up his chin to let Steve take a better look in the dim light, letting the tears he’d been holding back fall freely now.

Steve touched him ever so gently, the thick pads of his fingers barely caressing Peter’s sore neck.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, I promise. Bucky’s gonna make sure that guy never bothers you again. He’s going to be blacklisted from every event in the area, and we can even press charges if you want.”

Peter’s eyes went wide at that, fear scrabbling in his brain. “No! No, please don’t press charges. My aunt doesn’t know I’m here, she can’t know, please!”

“Hey, it’s alright, kid. You don’t have to do anything you’re not okay with, I promise. I’m so sorry this happened to you. Tony was right to send us to come check on you,” Steve said soothingly.

Peter scrunched up his face in confusion, then winced at the pain shooting down his neck. “T-tony? What does he have to do with any of this?” 

“He said you’d run off, real upset after he turned you down. Said that Beck had followed you, and he was concerned. Asked us to find you and make sure you didn’t get into a bad situation. Tony was right. The bastard is always right about this kind of stuff, I’m just sorry it took us this long to find you,” Steve explained, shaking his head ruefully. “We’ve had a bad feeling about Beck for a while now. Definitely the kind of guy who read 50 Shades of Grey and decided that’s how to be a Dom. Fucked up is what it is. I’m so sorry that he hurt you, Peter.” 

And Steve genuinely looked remorseful.

Peter was trying to work up the courage to respond when Bucky returned, flushed and panting, like he’d just sprinted back.

“Beck’s gone for good. Clint put a perma-ban on him and already contacted every group within 500 miles to warn them too. That’s all we can do for now unless you want to press charges.” Bucky looked expectantly at Peter for a reply.

“No, please no,” he sounded tired. Hell, he was tired. All his fear and adrenaline was waning, and he felt exhausted. 

Bucky nodded, like he’d expected that answer. “Fair enough, I won’t tell you what to do, but it’s always an option if you want it. Steve and I would back you up for what we saw. My guess is you’re not the first person Quentin Beck’s done this to, you’re just the one we were lucky enough to intervene with before it got really bad.”

“I was such an idiot,” Peter said, the words weighing heavy on his tongue as he spoke them.

“Not at all, it could have happened to anyone. You’re just the unlucky bastard he decided to prey on tonight. You didn’t do anything wrong, Peter,” Steve consoled.

They talked for a while longer, sitting on the floor cushions while Peter came down from the shock of everything.

It felt good to talk about what Beck had done, to tell them everything that happened and for them to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault that Beck took advantage of him.

It felt like things might one day be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot, but thankfully someone's looking out for our favorite dumpling.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has been following this. Y'all give me life.


	8. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeee! We're nearing the end of the main story! So excited to share this chapter with y'all.

He still felt dumb, was still embarrassed, but talking to them made it easier to process everything.

And it turned out that Steve and Bucky were really funny, and Peter found himself laughing the more that they talked. 

Eventually he felt okay enough to get up and go meet some friends of theirs in an area designated for conversation. 

They introduced him to Sam, and a very quiet nerdy looking guy named Bruce, and some guy they called Fury who was wearing an honest-to-god black leather eye patch. Peter had to roll his eyes at that, because what the hell kind of name was Fury, and who wears a bondage eye patch?

Natasha and Clint came over to join them, and they were so nice to him, Nat wrapping him in a warm hug and petting his hair sweetly after hearing what happened. 

He still felt weird, but it was getting back to normal. Even though he’d just met most of these people in the last hour, he felt comfortable around them. He felt like he’d known them for ages, and quickly found himself joking and giving them shit and laughing.

Bucky was in the middle of telling an outrageous story about back when he and Steve were in college and Steve had tried to go toe-to-toe with an entire fraternity and promptly gotten his ass kicked, when Peter caught a glimpse of a familiar goatee and glasses.

Tony.

Holy fuck, Tony was standing right there, waiting for Bucky to finish his outlandish story.

Tony, who had turned him down for his inexperience.

Tony, who had noticed he wasn’t okay, recognized there was something off about Beck, and made sure to have someone check that he was okay.

Tony, who worked the most gorgeous, genius designs out of rope.

Tony, who was standing before him, a wry smile on his face as Bucky told the final punchline that got everyone laughing and teasing Steve for being such a hard-headed dumbass.

Tony.

Peter was in awe of the man standing before him. 

“Heard you had a rough night, kiddo.” Tony’s smile was sad in a way it wasn’t before. “I’m glad you’re safe now,” he added. 

“Yes, uhm, thank you, sir. I mean, Tony. I mean, thank you. For looking out for me.” Peter knew he was stuttering, knew he probably sounded like an idiot, but he didn’t care. 

“I had a bad feeling about Beck when I first met him. The minute I saw him going after you I wanted to follow and make you were okay, but I had to step out and take a work call, so I asked Steve and Bucky to look for you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you from that asshole, Peter.”

Peter’s eyes went wide at that remark. “No! I mean, it’s not your job to save me. You don’t even know me. I’m just the idiot who volunteered without knowing anything about any of this stuff. Not really at least. I’m sorry I was such a bother tonight.” He glanced downwards, nervous to meet Tony’s gaze. 

“Hey, will you look at me, please?” He gently tipped Peter’s chin up towards him, and Peter knew his heart was pounding like crazy. 

“I wanted so badly to say yes tonight. Please know that, Peter. You’re cute and so eager and you have no idea how badly I wanted to tie you up, show you off to the world. But part of why I don’t take on newbies is because I want you to feel comfortable saying no to me if needed. I want you to be sure of yourself when you say yes, to fully understand everything you’re asking for.” He carded a hand through his carefully styled hair, unintentionally ruffling it in the most adorable way. 

Tony continued, “I’m so sorry about tonight. I thought I was protecting you by saying no. But that just made Beck think that was his chance to take advantage of you. What he did to you tonight, forcing himself on you, not stopping when you told him no, when you tried to safeword, that was absolutely reprehensible of him. No one should ever have to go through that. I hope you know that’s not what this group is about, what any of us are about. Everything you see here is totally consensual, and anything less has no place in our group.”

Peter nodded, listening to the older man as he spoke. He really was more beautiful up close, the slightest hint of grey at his temple, a touch of amber in his gentle brown eyes. 

“I know that Tony.” He straightened the set of his shoulders as he spoke, “I may not have much experience with the real life version of all this, but I’m not just some naive kid. I spent years reading about all this, watching the same porn all of you do. Fantasizing about the same fucked up things that you all do on an average Friday night. I’m not looking for someone to tell me I don’t know what I want, I’m looking for someone who’ll give me the space to figure it out on my own. Maybe keep me from making the same mistakes they made when they were first learning. I’m sure you fucked up all the time when you were learning how to tie people up. How am I ever supposed to get experience if people won’t give me a chance?” He quirked his eyebrow up, a challenge clear on his face. 

Tony laughed, clapped his hands together once and shot a smug look st Steve. “Remind you of anyone?”

“Oh my god, you’re a younger, hotter version of Tony!” Bucky interjected. 

“Fuck, he kind of is!” Steve added laughing, clapping Peter on the back. 

“The kid’s got an attitude for sure,” Natasha said gleefully. 

“Okay, say I break my cardinal rule and take you under my wing,” Tony steepled his hands, clearly thinking through the possibilities as he spoke. “I need to know that you know your shit. I’m not saying this to be a gatekeeper or whatever. You just made it abundantly clear that you won’t tolerate that and I can absolutely respect that. But I need to know you can keep up with me when I’m talking you through stuff. I’m going to give you some assigned reading. Stuff to make sure you have the groundwork to follow along once we deep dive into rigging. Capiche?”

“Yes! Oh my god, absolutely yes! I love homework!” Peter flushed as soon as he got the words out because, _Really?! ‘I love homework?’ How much of a fucking nerd are you, Parker?_

But the group just laughed, not in a mean way, but in the way they’d laughed at Bucky’s story of Steve’s wild youth. Like they accepted him for who he was, nerdiness and all. 

“You really are a younger Tony,” Steve said. “He’d stay up for days in college working on extra credit assignments just for fun. He didn’t even need the grade boost, just wanted to prove to himself that he could do it. You guys are perfect for each other.”

Tony laughed and rumpled Peter’s hair, and it felt incredible. Tony’s touch was soft and comfortable and Peter craved more. He hoped one day Tony would let him have more. 

He really wanted more with Tony. 

He waited eagerly while Tony saved his number so he could text him a list of required reading. He couldn’t wait to get started on it, dying to learn more. 

And then Tony selected some of his specially dyed rope for Peter to practice on himself with. 

“I don’t just hand this over to anyone, kid. But after the night you’ve been through, I figure you’ve more than earned the right to my stash. Be careful, it’s expensive stuff, and it’s just a loan for now. But I want you to start out working with high quality shit, it makes a difference in the way it ties, as well as the way it looks and feels.”

Peter thanked him over and over again, still in shock at how everything had turned out tonight. Tony had laughed it off, but he looked pleased, maybe even proud to have made Peter so happy. 

They spent the next couple of hours talking, comparing fantasies and Tony regaling him with embarrassing accounts of his college years. Peter found himself growing bolder as he described exactly what he wanted to do at the next play party, and even Tony was blushing at the filthy, gorgeous ideas he had.

Occasionally the others would pop into their conversation to crack a joke, but it was mostly just Peter and Tony in their own little bubble, chatting the night away and falling a little bit more and more for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go, and then there will be some fun PWP to be had in additional chapters.
> 
> Please let know what you think!


	9. A Dazzling Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's night comes to a happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally something really good happens for Peter

He felt safe. He felt so comfortable and accepted and cared for in a way he’d never felt with Harley. Sure, they’d just met. He and Tony hardly knew each other really. 

But Peter had been able to tell Tony about how much he wanted to be suspended in the air and teased until he was begging to come. He told him his fantasies about becoming a sex robot to be fucked and used, and Tony hadn’t laughed, had actually seemed into the idea, started talking about tech he could build to heighten the roleplay aspect of that idea, voice modulators and such.

He even told Tony about what he was scared of. That he would never be enough. That he was too fucked up and perverted to ever be loved. And Tony had wrapped him in his arms and just held him, and he had felt so safe. 

By the time the party was wrapping up, Peter was half-falling asleep on Tony’s shoulder, nuzzling gently into the arm curled around him. 

“Petey, it’s time to go. Wake up, baby boy,” Tony nudged him, but he just groaned and ignored him. 

“C’mon Peter, I’ll call a car for you. You’re in no shape to be riding the subway back home this late. One of our drivers can take you home.”

Peter sat up at that. _‘One of our drivers’ as in, Tony had access to multiple chauffeurs. And who the hell was the ‘we’ in that sentence?_ “What are you like, crazy rich and here to fulfill all my sugar daddy dreams, Tony?” He raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his face. 

“Something like that,” Tony grinned and mumbled. 

“Tony’s being modest for once in his goddamn life, hell if I know why,” Steve suddenly interjected. Apparently, he’d overheard their conversation. “Did you not tell him who you are, Tones?” The glint in Steve’s eye was devilish. 

“No, I honestly forgot to mention it, in all our conversation tonight,” Tony admitted, a flash of embarrassment crossing his expression. 

“What’s the big secret?” Peter was tired and a bit exasperated, but also intrigued. 

“Tony isn’t just some regular nobody. He’s Tony Stark, Personal Assistant to the one and only Pepper Potts, of this opulent and grand building we’re currently standing in. It’s the reason that we can get away with renting out this space on a regular basis, though most of the people who work here just think we’re a very passionate animal rights philanthropy organization. Plus he does a shit ton of tech work for PI, half the stuff that Potts Industries puts out was pioneered by our man Tony here,” Bucky says, slapping him on the back as Tony shoots a dagger of a glare at him. 

Tony rolled his eyes and glanced at Peter. He looked oddly self-conscious. In the short hours Peter had gotten to know Tony, modest was not a word he would use to describe him. But Tony looked humbled, maybe even a little embarrassed. 

“Holy shit!” Peter yelped out, his excitement spilling over into his words. “Please tell me you worked on the new PepperPhone?!”

“I may have single-handedly written the code for the entire operating system,” Tony replied, his usual air of confidence returning as Peter’s eyes lit up. 

“No way! I’m obsessed with it. That phone is a complete game changer for the industry. And you made it. Holy crap Tony! That’s incredible!”

Tony just laughed and kissed him sweetly on the cheek, pulling out his phone, which just so happened to be the exact model of phone Peter was currently geeking out about, and hit a speed dial number. 

“Happy, I have a special assignment for you. The safe return home of one Peter Parker. Yeah, yeah I know, you’re supposed to be off tonight, but please just do me this one favor? I’ll make sure your Christmas bonus reflects all the hard work you do for me.” There was a pause as Happy responded, apparently a rude remark from the way Tony’s eyes lit up gleefully. “Yeah, I know I’m your favorite dumbass. See you soon, bye.” 

Tony tapped the end call button, turning to address Peter once more. “He’ll be here in 5 minutes. Should give us enough time to get out of here and down to the first floor. Maybe even a minute or two of make out time in the elevator if you’re interested in that sort of thing.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Peter enthusiastically said yes. 

They spent more than a few minutes in the elevator, kissing and groping and desperately wishing they had more time tonight, but both of them looked reasonably put together by the time they exited it’s sleek doors. 

Happy, who was apparently Tony’s personal driver, was not pleased to see his boss, but Peter loved the back and forth snarkiness as the car wound its way through the streets of Queens. 

Peter happily snuggled into Tony’s side as he texted his Aunt and MJ, updating them about his night. 

<<< Hi Aunt May! Just heading home now, the movies were kinda lame, but we had fun. See you soon!

and,

<<< MJ! Tonight was so weird, but good. I mean, there was a really creepy guy, but I got saved by two literal Greek gods of men, and creepy dude got kicked out, and holy fuck I think I met the love of my life.

<<< I mean probably not really, but holy fuck he’s amazing and I have to tell you everything once you’re not grounded. 

<<< His name’s Tony. And he’s amazing. 

<<< Okay, this is the last text tonight, promise.

<<< I lied. But for real. Call me as soon as you can. I have some wild stories to tell you. 

He didn’t know if Tony could see what he was typing, but he didn’t think Tony would mind. The way he’d kissed Peter in the elevator had made it incredibly clear that he had no intention of going anywhere soon. 

When at last the car pulled up to the apartment building he and May lived in, he hugged Tony one last time, kissing him on the cheek and giggling as Tony pulled him in for a real kiss, one that made Peter think about all the fun they could get up to the next time they saw each other. 

“Text me!” He called out, waving at him through the rolled down window of the town car. 

“Do your homework!”

Peter pretended to pout, “I haven’t even started college and I already have assignments to do.”

Tony grinned back at him, a dazzling sight that made Peter squirm with delight. “Yeah, but this is extra credit, baby boy, and I have a feeling you’re going to need to consult the professor for advice on this class. Maybe some special tutoring sessions on the weekends?”

Peter bit back a laugh as he waved goodbye once more, then bounded up the steps to the building. 

Tonight had been amazing. Sure, there was that awful business with Quentin Beck. Peter wouldn’t soon forget that. 

But he’d met Tony. And all his friends, who were funny and kind and just the right amount of fucked up. Peter could be himself around them, and that wasn’t a feeling he was familiar with. 

He couldn’t wait to get started on his homework. Maybe Professor Tony would let him do a hands on presentation for his final project…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on some additional one-shot chapters within this AU, so please subscribe if you want to get updates about those!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been following and especially everyone who has commented. I appreciate you all so fucking much.


	10. Almost Like Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the bonus scenes for this AU, a loving Starker suspension scene in which Peter gets deep into subspace and swings through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I have a bonus scene for you! This one is fluffy and sweet, but I have plans for some hardcore stuff coming up.
> 
> I wrote this listening to Blackmill's "Evil Beauty" on repeat and it really influenced the way this fic came out and became the song I imagined they're doing this scene to. I'd highly recommend giving it a listen, it's a great piece of instrumental melodic dubstep and is such a great writing song.
> 
> for @readysetstarker who encouraged me to write a suspension fic, as well as my Dumpling who knows who she is.

The rope grazed his skin, equal parts silky and rough. He let his eyes flutter closed, allowing the sensations to wash over him.

The slide of the rope tightening around him, Tony’s nimble hands passing over and over, slipping in between, adjusting the tension and giving him a sweet caress every now and then.

Peter was pliant in Tony’s grip, turning this way and that as directed, raising his arms when needed, heard the thwip of the cords as they passed over and under. All the while, the stuttering rhythm of the music Tony had chosen echoed through him, seeping into his bones, and he was losing himself to the feel of it all.

He’d never loved something so much.

Peter was dazed, half out of it from the near meditative experience of being tied up. Tony was the best, so gentle with his baby boy, but so confident in his own skills. It gave Peter a thrill to know that he was the only one Tony wanted to tie up any more.

Being on display for all to see, Tony’s gorgeous present to the world. Peter had never felt more loved.

The music passed in waves through him, an ethereal voice that melted into the feel of Tony’s hands on his hips. He could feel the comforting pressure of the chest harness now, enveloping him like a firm hug, pulling at all the right spots to make him feel so goddamn good. 

All their eyes were on him, he knew. Watching raptly as Tony worked his magic. But to Peter, Tony was the only one who mattered. Just him and Tony. 

Just the two of them existed in this moment.

More caresses, more adjustments. More incredible touches, firm but loving.

He heard a gentle throat clearing that accompanied two taps. And then a low, sultry voice in his ear. “You ready darling?”

Peter felt gone already, his mind in about 15 other planes of existence by this point, but he somehow managed a slight nod, and a soft murmuring of “Mhm.”

Tony took that moment to kiss him, leaning over him to press his mouth roughly to Peter’s own. 

As their mouths separated, Peter inhaled. Metal and mechanic’s grease, and the special oils Tony used to condition his prized hemp rope. It was a familiar, comforting smell at this point. It was Tony’s smell.

He let his eyes open just enough to see Tony cross back to his bag of supplies, reaching for more rope. Tony had started this harness with his standard crimson red. But this time, instead of the usual gold that completed his signature works, he was pulling out lengths of the most gorgeous navy blue color.

Peter felt a lump rise in his throat. 

Navy blue. His favorite color. 

He felt a wave of mild confusion. Tony always used red and gold. Always.

But then Tony was back to him, cradling his face, nuzzling down into his neck and smiling.

“But-- why?” was all Peter could whisper, mind still foggy and miles away.

“To make you happy, my sweet baby boy” Tony responded with a quirked up smile, quietly enough that only he could hear.

“To make me happy,” Peter repeated back dreamily.

Tony kissed him once more before looping the new rope into the back of the existing harness. He wound it through again and again, tying secure knots to his work, then attaching it to the hard point ring above them, lifting Peter ever so slightly on his tip toes.

He closed his eyes again, focusing on how Tony guided his body, listening for the little murmurs of instruction. 

He knew how Tony liked to work so well by this point, could practically anticipate how he needed to move and shift his weight to help Tony get the right angles. Tony had said it was part of why he was the best rope bunny he’d ever had. Peter was intuitive without rushing things, almost like he had an extra sense about it. He’d glowed with pride the first time Tony had told him that.

And then Tony was lifting his right leg up and behind him, securing it with more loops of rope, his left foot barely touching the ground. 

This part always excited him the most. The anticipation of knowing he’d be held entirely by Tony’s handiwork soon. His skin practically hummed, loving the feeling of the cords wrapping his limb.

Tony lifted his left leg now, securing it in a way that mirrored the right, and Peter felt weightless and heavy all at once. Usually Tony liked to experiment with asymmetrical shapes, one leg jutting out far more than the other, or his arms and legs outstretched like a ballet dancer’s mid-jump.   
But tonight was special. Tonight Peter was going to fly through the air.

He honed in on the music once more, the ebb and flow of it helping him settle back into that delicious headspace. All fuzzy, feeling everything and nothing all at once. The world seemed to melt away around him.

Peter felt a firm tug on the ropes above him; Tony’s way of double checking his work, he knew. And then with a steady push he was flying, swinging through the air, ropes guiding him back towards Tony when they reached their radius point, and Tony was pushing the bottoms of his feet once more, sending him soaring, the ropes keeping him safe and sound. 

He loved the way they restrained him, loved that he couldn’t escape them. When he was like this, everything was okay. He was okay.

Bound tight in Tony’s ropes, he swung, giggling blissfully as he was pushed this way and that, the cool air floating on his skin.

They stayed like that for a while, Peter soaring and Tony luxuriating in the moment, until eventually Tony caught him and held him tight.

He held onto Peter for a few long moments, stroking his forehead, his shoulders, his back, whispering to him how good he was, how well he’d done. He kissed Peter’s soft skin, and Peter marveled at how lucky he was to be loved by someone as amazing as Tony.

“You did so good, dumpling. Look so beautiful up there. ‘M so proud to call you mine,” Tony told him, lips pressing into his shoulder, almost tickling him as he spoke. “I’m gonna bring you down now, okay? Think you can handle that?”

Peter let out a soft groan and Tony chuckled at that. 

“I know, sweetheart, but I don’t want you to get dizzy. Besides, I wanna hold you close to me, show you how proud I am of you.”

Letting out a little huff noise, Peter replied, “I guess. But I want one of those cookies too.”

“Anything for you, babe. You earned it tonight.” He began undoing his knotwork, careful to steady Peter so he wouldn’t fall, and after a few minutes of focused work, Peter’s legs were eased to the ground, one by one, and then his harness was undone. 

He could feel the chill of the air on his now exposed flesh, cast a look down at the pretty marks pressed into his pale skin from where the rope had cradled him.

Tony touched him softly, humming as he ran his nimble fingers over the marks on his chest, then scooping Peter up in his arms. 

He carried him to a pile of pillows, still holding him in his lap as he wrapped a blanket around them, careful to cover Peter fully.

“Did you have fun, Petey?” Tony’s voice was so nice, so soothing and sweet like honey. It made Peter swoon a little.

“The most fun. Thank you, you’re amazing,” he mumbled through his blissed out haze.

Tony pressed a kiss into Peter’s chestnut curls as he said, “I love you dumpling. You did so good tonight. Such a good boy for me.”

And they stayed like that for a while, Tony rocking Peter in his arms, stroking his back, kissing his soft fluffy hair, and loving Peter more than he ever thought he could love another person.

Peter felt just the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any requests or suggestions for future bonus scenes please leave them in the comments!
> 
> xoxo, quell


	11. Showing Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's 19th birthday, a year after he first went to the play party, and Tony has a special surprise present for him.
> 
> Aka the sex scene I’ve been promising for 10 chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutout to @readysetstarker for helping me work through how to approach writing how Steve, Bucky, and Tony would each act while fucking Peter. You're amazing and this chapter wouldn't have turned out anything like how it did without your thoughtful questions and advice. Love you bruh.

“I’m going to tighten these restraints now, Peter. I need you to let me know if it’s too much, can you do that for me babe?”

Peter nodded, his mouth gagged with a pastel pink rubber ball connected to a leather strap. It was Tony’s birthday gift to him, along with the matching wrist and ankle cuffs that Tony was currently strapping to the corners of his bed.

Peter shifted happily, loving the way the supple material cushioned him as it held him down. 

Tony had positioned him spread-eagle across his king size bed, and the silky sheets were heaven on his naked skin. Peter didn’t quite know what Tony had planned for them tonight, but he was eager to find out--when questioned earlier in the day, Tony had only slyly told him, “Trust me, kid, this is gonna be a fantasy come true for you.”

Peter had spent the rest of the afternoon racking his brain, trying to figure out what it could be.

He hadn’t come up with an answer yet.

Tony adjusted the straps once more, then placed a pillow under Peter’s head gently. He seemed fidgety. Well, more so than usual. Tony was meticulous about setting up everything for a scene in advance so he could be present in the moment. It was a little over the top how much prep work he put into scenes, but it had paid off so far. 

Tonight though, Tony was almost twitchy, checking in over and over, making little adjustments.

When Peter had teased him about it, he flushed pink in an entirely un-Tony way and muttered something about “wanting everything to go perfectly for your birthday.”

It was sweet. But also made Peter a little nervous to not quite know what to expect. Tony was always so careful to break down any scene they were about to do. 

Tonight was unusual for sure.

Tony had him lie there for a while, petting Peter and playing lazily with his half-hard cock. It was nice, but didn’t really go anywhere. He couldn’t really ask Tony what his plans were, given the gag in his mouth, so he just laid back and tried to enjoy the casual rubs and caresses. 

And sure, Tony seemed to keep checking his watch quite a bit, but maybe he was just stressed about work or something. Peter tried to reassure himself that this would be a good birthday. A great one, even, because he was spending it with Tony.

But he was starting to not like how much more reassuring he was giving himself, because this was getting boring, frankly.

Tony glanced anxiously at his smartwatch, then tapped the screen to read a message. Just as Peter lifted his head to complain as best as he could manage with a gagged mouth, because honestly, who checks their smartwatch texts when they’re supposed to be rocking their boyfriend’s world on his birthday, a gentle knock sounded outside the door to Tony’s bedroom.

Peter’s eyes flitted from the door back to Tony. 

It was just them tonight. Tony had sent his maid home for the night so they could have some privacy, so why the fuck was someone knocking on his bedroom door, let alone in his penthouse?

Tony’s eyes widened, and he glanced at Peter with a nervous smile. “Your other present has arrived, Pete.” He looked excited and scared all at once. “Come on in!” he called out to whoever was behind the closed door.

Peter tried in vain to sit up, to better see who was entering the bedroom, but the restraints did their job of keeping him held to the bed, vulnerable and incapable of moving more than an inch or two.

He craned his neck, and saw Bucky entering, followed by a sheepish looking Steve. They stood awkwardly, unsure of whether to stand or come closer to the bed. “Sorry we’re late, the train to get here got held up,” Steve offered.

“Whaa?” he tried to ask, the word getting stifled by the toy in his mouth. He glanced in confusion at Tony, who stroked his side sweetly, leaning down to speak to him. 

“Petey, this is your other birthday present. I know we kept talking about that fantasy you had about being fucked by me, Bucky and Steve. So I wanted to make that a reality for you. I’m just sorry it took a little while to get started. That’s what I’ve been waiting on. Do...do you like it?” Tony looked so small and anxious, like he wasn’t certain what Peter’s response would be.

Peter’s heart was racing. _Is this really happening? This feels unreal,_ Peter thought to himself.

Bucky eased himself onto the bed, sitting on the edge as Steve stood behind him, a hand gently resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

“It’s okay if you don’t actually want this, Peter. We thought you’d like it, but I know fantasies don’t always translate to real life desires, we won’t be offended if you say no, promise,” Steve explained, and Bucky nodded in agreement.

“Hmph!” was all Peter could get out, and gave an eye roll to Tony, who seemed to take the hint.

“Oh my god! The ball gag! Shit, let me take it off so you can talk, fuck!” Tony looked mortified, which was a strangely adorable look on Tony, Peter decided. He lifted his head so Tony could unbuckle the strap, releasing the gag.

He flexed his jaw, swallowing the spit that had pooled in his open mouth, and said, “First of all, you’re a dumbass and I love you. Secondly, this is the best freaking gift anyone has ever given me, including the year Aunt May got alpacas in party hats to come to my 11th birthday. Thirdly, maybe we could have waited until after this whole discussion to put on the ball gag? And I lost count, but finally, holy crap Tony, did I tell you I love you? Cause this is… this is too much. You’re too much in the best possible way.”

Tony’s face lit up, relief clear in his expression as he looked hopefully at the other two men. “So you’re, you’re interested in what we’re proposing? Me and Steve and Bucky fucking you? You’re sure?”

Peter rolled his eyes again. “Yes. Yes I am so sure. Is that why you were so twitchy and weird tonight?”

Bucky laughed, a deep throaty sound that always made something stir inside Peter when he heard it.

“Tony’s always twitchy, it’s more of a spectrum than an on/off switch,” Steve added helpfully.

“So I’ve noticed,” Peter teased back.

Tony opened his mouth as if to speak, and then changed his mind. He seemed to know that debating that would be a losing battle.

They sat there for a minute or two, discussing limits and what they planned to do with Peter, and all the while Tony kept stroking his arm, looking so proud and excited. Once they all felt comfortable with moving forward, he leaned in to kiss Peter, a wet heat that scorched as much as any flame.

Peter leaned into the kiss, straining at his bonds to chase after Tony’s mouth, groaning when he finally pulled away.

But he was rewarded with Steve and Bucky on each side of him as Tony moved down to pay attention to his cock. He hadn’t even noticed Steve coming around to this side of the bed, but the minute they started kissing his neck and nibbling, it was all he could do not to moan.

It was torture, the three men lazily playing with him, teasing him and getting him riled up while he was unable to do anything about it. He wanted so desperately for more. Wanted to grip onto Bucky’s long hair and feel Steve’s hard muscles, wanted to cup Tony’s face in his hands and thank him for this gorgeous, thoughtful gift.

The two men bit their way down his neck and chest, lapping at the small bruises they made, while Tony slowly teased his aching cock, kitten licks making him thrust up for more. But there was only so much thrusting Peter could do tied down like this. They toyed with his nipples, which had turned hard and pert in the chilly air of the bedroom, laughing when he whined in response to their touch

The lack of control made him want more, crave more, but they were obviously in no hurry, and it was making him desperate. He couldn’t take much more of this.

They kept teasing him, every time he felt like it was going somewhere they’d back off, leaving him panting and aching for more. It was torture but he couldn’t get enough.

His whines turned into a stream of, “Oh my god, Tony, please, please, I need more, driving me crazy, please, oh fuck, Bucky, Steve that hurts so fucking good, don’t stop, please don’t stop, I’ll do anything, please just give me more, need more, need this so bad, please please please!”

He knew he wasn’t forming real sentences at this point, but he didn’t care. His brain was flooded with need and heat and, “Holy fuck that feels so good, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop!” as they ramped up the intensity, Tony was letting go of his cock so Steve could take him into his mouth properly, while he began easing a slick finger into Peter’s ass. Peter didn’t know when he had pulled out the lube, but it had to have been during that stream of needy begging he’d just done.

He could feel Tony entering him, his nimble finger working its way into his tight hole, spreading him open in the most delicious way possible. 

And then Bucky was looming over him, pulling his cock out of his now unzipped pants and stroking his cheek sweetly. “Hey Pete, I heard you’ve been drooling after my cock for months, is that true?”

Peter gulped and nodded fervently, and was rewarded with a broad smile from Bucky. 

“You wanna finally know what it’s like to take me deep? To taste me and suck me till I come?” He was straddling Peter’s chest now, thighs resting on either side of his shoulders, and he tilted Peter’s head up as he brought his cock closer. 

The first taste of Bucky was good. So good. He smelled faintly of citrus and evergreen, and his cock was sweet and warm and wet. Peter hungrily accepted it into his mouth, using his tongue the way Tony had shown him to pay attention to the underside.

Bucky groaned loudly above him as he thrust into Peter’s willing mouth, “Fuck, Pete. Tony got you trained right, didn’t he? Had no clue what I’ve been missing out on, but I know I’m gonna remember this for a long time, ain’t I, Stevie?” He spared a look back at his boyfriend, who was engrossed in sucking Peter’s cock with his own mouth. 

Steve came up for air, grinning up at Bucky, and said, “So good, babe, we had no clue how good this could be, how good he would feel.”

Peter moaned and kept licking and sucking at Bucky, kept thrusting up as much as he could into the warm wet heat of Steve’s mouth, and all the while, Tony was working him open so expertly, knew just how to make Peter’s body sing with pleasure.

Eventually, Tony let out a low hum of satisfaction and said, “I think he’s ready, you wanna take the first go, Steve?”

Pete watched in fascination as Steve’s eyes went wide, darted from Peter to Tony, and a slow smile spread across his handsome face.

“How ‘bout it, Peter? You want that?” Steve looked so kind, so sweet and gentle and it made Peter feel warm and cared for.

“Y-yes! But you don’t have to if you don’t want--” Peter’s words were cut off by Steve leaning down to kiss him. Steve’s mouth was warm, wet, with a hint of vanilla flavor that made Peter want more. He strained to get closer, but could only move so much with the restraints. 

Steve made a _tsk_ noise, shaking his head playfully as he pulled back. “Now now, that won’t do baby boy. I need you to be good for me, yeah?” He looked at Peter expectantly, and Peter nodded, eager to please him.

“Yes Sir, I’ll be good,” Peter said.

He smiled down sweetly at Peter, looking almost proud. “Buck, can you help me? Let his ankles go, but keep the wrist restraints in place. I like they way they look on him.” Bucky did as he was asked, unclipping the ankle restraints from their strap attached to the bed. 

Peter let Steve and Tony adjust him, bringing his knees up and legs in the air so Steve could look at him straight on while Peter’s legs straddled him.

“Been wanting this for so long,” Steve told him as his slipped on a condom and eased into him slowly. “You’re such a good little sub for Tony. I’ve wondered if you’d be just as good for me.” Steve’s voice was going raspy, like aged whisky and it made Peter’s toes curl.

He shifted his hips up and was rewarded with a delighted gasp from Steve. “There you go, sweetheart, just like that. You already know how to make me feel so good.”

He thrust in to Peter at an easy, comfortable pace, all the while telling him how gorgeous he was.

Steve grasped onto his chin, with one hand, the other steadying himself against the bed. “Love seeing you bound like this, such an obedient little toy for me. God, you were made to be fucked, weren’t you? Taking me so well.”

Peter mewled at that, turning to hide his face as best as he could. Steve was too nice, the praise was so much kinder than he deserved. 

Steve guided his chin back to face him. “No, no, you gotta be good for me, remember? You promised. I need you to let me show you how much you deserve this.”

Something clicked in Peter’s head. Praise kink. Steve got off on praising his partners. 

Peter was usually uncomfortable with praise even outside of the bedroom, but something about the earnest way Steve maintained eye contact with him, the way he wanted Peter to know his worth, helped him relax. “Thank you,” he said, feeling small and delicate just the way Steve saw him.

“Such a good, obedient boy,” Steve smiled in response.

He kissed his way down Peter’s neck, suckling and biting, leaving more and more marks across his pale skin. Peter knew they were probably blooming all sorts of pink and red and purple, and let out little gasps and moans when Steve hit an especially sensitive spot.

“Think you can make me come, Pete? I know you can,” Steve said.

Peter nodded, then glanced to see Bucky and Tony on either side of him, watching intently at the two of them. He felt suddenly shy with the audience. He was used to crowds at the play parties he and Tony did scenes at, but this was different. He could see every little quirk of Bucky’s smile and the way Steve looked at him made him squirm. It was full of admiration and love and he wasn’t expecting that.

He glanced to Tony, who nodded encouragingly, and Peter rocked his hips up, meeting Steve’s movement with his own and earning a desperate groan from the older man. They rocked like that, the gentle pace speeding up until the room was filled with the sounds of their wet, dirty thrusts and Peter’s huffing breath.

Steve bit him harder, going over the marks he’d already made, deepening the bruises until his neck and chest stung with delicious painful aches. 

A thought formed in Peter’s head. If Steve had a giving praise kink, maybe it went the other way too. 

“Fuck, you’re so good Steve,” he moaned out. “Such a beautiful cock filling me, stretching my tight hole. Fucking me so good, I want you to come in me, please?”

Steve closed his eyes, his breath coming out in stuttering gasps now. He bit his lip, squeezed his eyes tighter, and let out a filthy groan as he thrust one last time into Peter.

His muscled arms wavered as little as he strained to hold himself up, head bowing to touch Peter’s chest. 

“You were so good for me Peter, so good. Knew you could do it,” he panted.

Peter felt a trickle of pride that he’d made Steve, who was stronger than anyone he knew, go weak from coming inside him.

Steve nuzzled into Peter, kissing his chest and face, only looking up when Bucky eventually tapped his shoulder.

“My turn,” Bucky said, a hungry glint in his eye. 

Steve nodded, still looking a little dazed as he pulled out. His cock was still half hard as he asked Bucky, “How do you want him?”

“Hmmm…” Bucky drew out the word, considering his options. “I think you were far too gentle with him. You always are with the pretty ones. I think he needs a good spanking to remind him of his place, don’t you think?”

Peter shifted, the anticipation rising inside him. He’d seen Bucky do spanking scenes before, and he was suddenly craving the sharp sting of his hand. 

He gulped nervously, but found the courage to speak up, “Please sir, I want you to spank me.”

“My my, got him trained right, don’t you Tones?” Bucky laughed appreciatively, leaning down to unhook one wrist restraint and then the other. “And so polite!” He flipped Peter onto his stomach, re-clipping the restraints and propping him up with a pillow underneath his hips, ass in the air. 

Peter shivered, both from the chilly room and the embarrassment of being so on display for all three men. 

“There there, Petey. I’ll warm you up, don’t worry,” Bucky growled in his ear, before striking him. His right cheek burned from the sudden slap, and he stifled a yelp into the sheets beneath him. He was a good boy, and he’d take his beating quietly. 

“Oh no! That won’t do, I wanna hear you, wanna hear your moans and screams, no hiding from me Petey. You got that?” Bucky was caressing the spot he’d struck, soothing his pain.

Peter stayed silent, didn’t make a noise as he awaited the next strike.

Bucky grabbed the back of his hair, pulling his head up sharply. Peter let out a squeak, as Bucky leaned down to tell him, “I said I wanna hear you, boy. Do. You. Understand?” His voice had gone rough and stern, and it made Peter’s cock twitch and he could feel himself dripping precome onto the pillow beneath him.

“Yes Sir!” he responded immediately, and Bucky let him go, seemingly pleased with Peter’s response.

Bucky began a brutal pattern of spanking him, every new strike building upon the last, his ass sore and hot, and Peter didn’t hold back, let himself yell and cuss and cry out. Bucky seemed to be encouraged by the way Peter responded, getting rougher with him. Peter realized that Bucky especially liked when he’d let out a string of curses, rocking into him with his hips, grasping so hard with his other hand that he was sure he’d have bruises tomorrow.

He knew he was going to be sore, his ass had to be halfway to purple by this point.

It was hard and fast and excruciating and he loved it. Emboldened by Bucky’s reaction, he let out a string of, “That all you got? I know you can do better, know you wanna break me.”

Bucky scratched hard down his back and replied, “Babydoll, I’m just getting started, I wanna see you cry, wanna make tears fall down your pretty face.” He bit into his shoulder, which made Peter gasp in surprise. 

He could hear a wrapper being torn and the sound of him putting a condom on, and then suddenly he was thrusting into Peter, deep and hard and even though he was warmed up from Steve, it made him grit his teeth from how intense it felt. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Fuck!” he gasped, but as Bucky drew back the sharp pressure started feeling so goddamn good and he couldn’t help but let out a moan. The pain was still singing in his body, but he knew it was melting into an adrenaline high like none other.

“That’s more like it, darlin’.” Bucky said appreciatively.

Peter had kept his eyes closed, had been trying to focus on the sensation, but the moment he felt Tony touch his arm, his eyes flew open focusing on Tony’s gaze, and he melted a little inside. Tony looked so proud of him, and Peter reached out to touch him, loving the way his skin felt warm and familiar. 

He held onto Tony’s forearm as Bucky fucked into him, deep and brutal thrusts that made him gasp and groan each time Bucky bottomed out inside Peter. He’d never been fucked this rough, Tony had always been careful not to move too fast too soon, but Peter found himself loving the intense pace, wanting more, needing more.

“Fuck fuck, yes, oh my god, yes, please, faster, need it, please please, don’t stop, fuck.” The words ran together until Peter wasn’t sure if he was even making sense anymore, all he knew was that Bucky felt amazing pounding into his ass and he didn’t think he could take much more but felt like he’d die if Bucky stopped. 

Bucky’s hand reached around to wrap around his cock, pumping it confidently. He let out another loud moan, arching his back at the sensation. The pad of Bucky’s thumb stroked the head of his cock and fuck, he was dripping precome like crazy.

Just as he felt like he was going to lose it, give in to how badly he needed to come, Bucky pulled his hand away, leaving Peter gasping at the sudden lack of sensation. His head spun with dizziness and he cried out, “Please! Please let me come!”

Bucky just laughed, ‘No, I don’t think I will yet. I told you I wanted to see you cry.”

Tears welled up in his eyes as he fought to keep them from falling. He just wanted to come so badly. It wasn’t fair!

Bucky started stroking his cock again, and he could feel someone’s hands scratching down his back, maybe Steve’s? And then Tony took his face in his hands, lifting his head to peer into his eyes once more. 

“You’re doing so good. So amazing. You can do this,” Tony encouraged, his brown eyes wide with delight. Tony looked so proud, looked so amazed at how well Peter was taking the brutal pace, and it made him burst into tears. Tony was proud of him. 

The tears streamed down his face as Tony wiped them away, murmuring to him, telling him he was incredible and strong and so beautiful. Peter let Tony comfort him, nuzzling into his touch as Bucky continued pumping into him. He felt one last, sharp thrust as Bucky gripped even tighter onto his abused hips, the telltale stuttering groan of Bucky’s climax as he shuddered and stilled on top of Peter.

They stayed there for a moment, panting and groaning, as Bucky strained to hold himself up. He pulled out of Peter slowly, savoring it, and then made quick work of unclipping his wrist restraints and gently turning him back over. 

Hands passed all over his body, rubbing and stroking and massaging. Peter closed his eyes and lost track of whose they were, feeling overstimulated in the best way possible.

And then Tony was whispering in his ear, “My sweet, beautiful Peter. I love you, you’re so good, been so good for all of us. You wanna come? You earned it tonight.”

Peter nodded, half dazed from how tired he was, but he could feel his cock twitch once more, and yeah, he did want to come, wanted it so much, even if he felt like his limbs had turned to jelly.

“You think you can take me? Not too fucked out yet?” Tony was nuzzling into his hair, his neck, and it made him giggle and nod.

And then Tony was lifting him, holding him up over his lap and slowly, ever so gently sinking Peter down onto his hard cock. He slipped in easily, Peter’s abused hole accepting him greedily.

Tony didn’t bother with a condom, they’d decided months and months ago to forgo them after deciding to be exclusive, and something about Tony being the only one to really feel inside him tonight, to truly be able to come in him, made him feel warm and he flushed with pride. He loved having that connection with Tony. Knowing that he was Tony’s and Tony was his.

Tony thrust up into Peter, a practiced ease that felt safe and sweet. Peter was so tired, so sleepy, and he let his body relax, let Tony hold him up as he bounced Peter on his lap.

“So good baby, god, you’re beautiful, you know that? My wet dream come true, you looked so gorgeous taking Steve and Bucky, like the prettiest cockslut I’ve ever seen. Such a beautiful cockslut. My beautiful little boy. I love you Peter.” As Tony purred into Peter’s ear, he vaguely had the thought that it was like Tony was worshiping him.

Worshiping him, caressing his body like he was a priceless treasure, like he was something to be revered and looked after.

Even the way he stroked Peter’s cock was reverential, and it made Peter a little dizzy. He felt like he was flying all over again, head fuzzy and warm. 

He felt so safe and loved and knew he was falling deep into subspace.

Tony ran a thumb over his lips, and he eagerly accepted it into his mouth, sucking on it and humming with pleasure.

“You wanna come for Daddy, baby boy? You deserve it, been such a good boy taking all our cocks tonight,” Tony cooed.

A good boy. Tony’s good boy. Tony was bouncing him on his cock like he weighed nothing, and he quietly repeated “Daddy,” the word coming out thick and mumbled with Tony’s thumb in his mouth.

He was so tired and spent but he couldn’t stop, needed to come on Tony’s cock more than anything.

Tony kept stroking Peter’s cock as Steve and Bucky’s gentle hands roamed up his back, touching him ever so lightly, and then Peter was coming, whimpering and mewling and crying all over again from how perfect this moment was. He could barely process how good everything felt.

Tony thrust up into him once, twice more, and Peter could feel the spurts of his orgasm filling him, coating him and marking him. 

He was Tony’s.

They stayed like that for long moments, Tony rocking him and massaging him, Bucky and Steve holding him as well as they all whispered thanks in low, gentle tones. They rocked him slowly and praised him, and he felt so safe, surrounded by the solid warmth of their bodies.

Eventually Tony lifted Peter enough to slip out of him, and he could feel the cooling come slowly oozing out of himself, but was was too sleepy to care. He let Steve pick him up, his hands wrapping around the bigger man’s neck as he was brought to the bathtub and delicately placed in the warm soapy water. Someone had started to run a bubble bath, and he closed his eyes as they bathed him, enjoying the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla.

They dried him off, and Bucky carried him back to bed, pulling the covers over him and kissing him on the forehead.

“Happy Birthday Petey, I hope you had fun,” Bucky said.

“The most fun,” Peter murmured. “Best present ever. Thank you.” He was struggling to stay awake, only half aware of the two men gathering their belongings.

Steve leaned down to kiss his cheek, “No, thank you. You’re amazing and you deserve all the happiness in the world. I’m just glad we could help make your birthday a special one.”

“Best birthday ever…” he trailed off, snuggling his face into the plush pillow and dozing off as the two birthday party guests quietly left, and Tony crawled into bed to hold him.

“Happy Birthday, baby boy,” Tony repeated. “Happy Birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thanks for reading, please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> xoxo, quell.


	12. Doe-Eyed Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter CNC roleplay
> 
> This one is still 3rd person limited perspective, but focuses on Tony's experience rather than Peter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is by far the most hardcore and is entirely Consensual Non-Consent (CNC) aka Rape/NonCon roleplay, and includes daddy kink roleplay as well. The characters are 18+ and are actively consenting to this roleplay scene in the fic, but I want to be very clear that this may be triggering for some people. There is a moment mid-fic where Tony checks in using green-yellow-red aka the stoplight safe word system, but the rest of the fic they are in character within the CNC roleplay.
> 
> Huge shoutout to @readysetstarker for once again bouncing ideas around with me. You're freaking amazing and I'm so glad to be friends with you, dude.

“Daddy please!” Peter whined, turning to face Tony, a pout on his pink-flushed lips.

“Petey, baby, we talked. You need to be patient. You’ll be rewarded when I decide you’re ready for it,” Tony said, massaging the spot where he’d just spanked Peter, a little rougher and deeper than he probably needed to, but he loved the way Peter squirmed beneath him. He dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of Peter’s backside, and was rewarded with a gasp and a, “Please!” that was stifled into Peter’s own fist.

“That’s not very patient of you, is it?” He yanked Peter up roughly from where he was bent over his lap, turning Peter to face him as he narrowed his eyes. 

Peter, who had been been wriggling in his lap in a sad attempt to break free, stilled the moment he saw Tony’s face. His eyes went wide, all doe-eyed fear, and Tony knew he had to be holding his breath, too surprised to move or make a noise. 

Peter was smaller than him, all smooth silky lines and lean muscle, and he was strong, but Tony had years of experience hoisting subs up during suspension scenes and even more years of lifting heavy car parts in his garage on weekends. Peter could squirm and cry and fight back all he wanted, but he wasn’t going anywhere.

“You knew what the rules were, and yet you still decided to disobey me. I want to know why,” he said sternly, loving the way Peter let out a squeak and continued to try to break free of his hold. He tightened his grip on the boy, not caring that there’d be bruises left behind. _Good. That’ll show him what happens when he tries to talk back,_ Tony thought.

Peter struggled, refusing to meet Tony’s eyes, and all the while he bit his lip so hard that Tony was surprised it wasn’t bleeding yet.

If he was going to be insolent then Tony would put him in his place. He let go of one of Peter’s wrists, using his other to capture both arms, and he was grateful for how small Peter was in this moment. Like a frail bird he’d caught and made into a pet.

He gripped onto Peter’s chin, forcing his head to turn so he was facing Tony head on. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, you understand?” Peter rolled his eyes, another pout forming on his abused lips, and anger flared up inside Tony.

He slapped him, hard, striking Peter’s cheek so fast that the boy couldn’t process what had happened before he was grasping onto his chin again with an iron grip. Tears welled in the boy’s eyes, his lip quivering.

“Good. You’re so pretty when you cry, Peter. I wanna make you cry even more. Put you in your place. Show you what happens when little boys are disobedient.” He thumbed at Peter’s cheek, which was flushed pink, and licked at his tears as Peter let out a choked sob.

“Please, Daddy, no! I’ll be good, so good. The best little cockslut you ever had. Please!” The words came out in stuttering gasps, like Peter could hardly get them out, and Tony grinded up against him, his cock aching with need.

“It’s cute that you think you can change my mind,” Tony said with a laugh, slapping him once more and tightening his grip on Peter’s small wrists.

Peter let out another sob, wrenched from his throat as he writhed frantically, desperate to escape whatever fate awaited him.

“Please, no, please stop, I’ll do whatever you want. Just let me go! Please please, stop!” 

“No,” Tony smirked, almost as if he was considering Peter’s demands, “I don’t think I will.” He threw him down on the bed, loving the surprised huff Peter let out, before he scrambled to get away from Tony.

Tony grabbed his ankle, hauling him back. “You’re not going anywhere, baby boy. You’re gonna lie there and take Daddy’s cock even if I have to strap you down and make you, understand?” Tony couldn’t help but notice the wild look in Peter’s eyes, like an animal assessing escape routes.

He straddled Peter, letting his weight keep the boy in place, and reached above his head for the restraints they’d laid out. He strapped them to Peter’s wrists, ignoring the kicking and screaming, and when Peter was fastened firmly to the bed, he sat back and admired his work.

Tony trailed a lazy hand down Peter’s chest, pulling hard on his nipples, which elicited a cry of pain from his baby boy. He hummed a song he’d had stuck in his head, grinding slowly up against Peter’s aching, leaking cock, noting the reddish-purple color of the head.

“You want this. Don’t try to deny it. You know you want this as bad I do. My little cumslut.” Tony told him, his voice saccharine sweet.

Peter kicked his feet up, but the full weight of Tony’s body on his own, combined with his hands bound to the bed above his head, meant that it didn’t make any difference.

Tony began licking and sucking his way back up Peter’s chest, leaving teeth marks and painful bruises. Peter was breathing so fast, heart pounding, and Tony saw him wince and let out a choked sob that turned into a scream. 

“Color?” he asked, suddenly releasing his grip on Peter’s hips, eyes roaming across Peter’s face, searching for an answer.

“Green, no, yellow. That last one was a little too intense. But everything else has been great. Amazing, actually,” Peter responded, eyes clearing just enough to focus on Tony.

“Do you need a break?” Tony asked, still concerned. 

“Fuck no, maybe just ease up on the marks though. May is starting to get concerned whenever she sees them,” Peter grinned sheepishly.

“Gotcha, so mind games over impact play. I can make that work. You good to get back into it?”

Peter nodded, then closed his eyes, getting back into character. When he opened them again, he looked up at Tony through a half-lidded gaze, eyelashes fluttering. “I don’t know, Daddy, am I?” 

“You were born ready to take my cock,” Tony grinned as he spoke, slipping two fingers into Peter’s mouth. He shoved them deep into his throat, making Peter gag a little, but didn’t let up. Peter’s throat relaxed around his fingers, sucking and licking and taking him as deep as he could. His mouth was wet and slick with saliva and when Tony finally pulled his hand out, Peter was gasping for air.

He used his spit-slick fingers to toy with Peter’s hole, working him open, rougher than he’d usually be. Peter cried out, seemingly objecting to the sudden pressure and burn of Tony’s fingers, but he ground against Tony’s hand, thrusting his hips in a frenetic pattern.

“That’s it, show Daddy how much you need me, you’re mindless for my cock even when you say you don’t want it,” Tony growled in Peter’s ear.

He slipped into Peter, with a loud groan, and let the warm heat of him surround his cock.

“No, don’t want it, you’re hurting me, please!” But even as Peter spoke he was rocking his hips to meet Tony’s pace, huffing and panting from the exertion.

Tony slapped his face again, the sting of it leaving Peter a little slack jawed, before bursting into a new round of tears. 

“If you’d stop fighting back and just let me fuck you it wouldn’t hurt so bad.” He pounded into Peter at a brutal pace, the sound of his sweaty skin slapping against Peter’s pale, gorgeous body. Loud squelching noises with each thrust that were absolutely filthy and somehow the hottest thing Tony had ever heard.

He kissed Peter roughly, biting his cherry red lips and absolutely wrecking him with his tongue.

Tony resisted the urge to leave large, red scratches down Peter’s chest and stomach, instead settling on a steady stream of dirty talk whispered in Peter’s ear about how he was ruining Peter’s ass, that no one would ever be able to fuck him like Tony did, that no matter how much he protested Tony knew what a dirty little slut he was.

Peter’s cock was now dripping precome, viscous clear droplets that coated his stomach. 

Tony took hold of Peter’s cock, flushed red with need, and it looked so small in Tony’s big rough hands. He stroked it fast, and Peter let out a string of moans and curse words that all melted into nonsense.

“Don’t you dare come in me, don’t you fucking dare, I’m begging you!” Peter spat the words out like gasoline.

Tony chuckled at that. “That sounds like a challenge, baby boy. And you know I always win.” He pounded even harder into Peter’s sore, swollen ass, and could feel the tightness in the base of his cock building.

“You’re mine,” he growled, as the wave of release ran through him, spurting his load deep into his boy. He kept thrusting, riding out the shudders like a shock of electricity, and somewhere in the back of his dizzy brain, he could feel Peter coming in his hand, spurts of ropey white come marking his belly with warmth that cooled too quickly.

Tony collapsed on top of Peter, panting and straining to lift himself up. As much as he hated to admit it, his body wasn’t what it once was when he was Peter’s age.

He lay there, letting his pounding heartbeat calm, listening to Peter’s breath as it steadied as well.

“Knew you could be good for me, Petey. I love you,” he eventually murmured.

“Love you too Tony,” Peter responded with a half-lidded gaze, sleepy and content from being thoroughly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a lot, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> xoxo, quell.


End file.
